1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mildew resistant paint compositions comprising isothiazolone compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isothiazolones are well known mildewcides for film forming compositions. Isothiazolones are generally unstable without the addition of a stabilizer. In aqueous paint formulations, zinc oxide is a well known stabilizer for isothiazolones. The zinc oxide also acts as a synergist with the isothiazolones for mildew resistance in aqueous paint formulations. One problem with zinc oxide as a stabilizer is that it must be used in high concentrations, usually about 50,000 ppm of zinc oxide based on the paint formulations. Other metal salts have also been used as stabilizers for isothiazolones in mildew resistant paint compositions, but some compositions, e.g., those with copper, are highly colored.